Digital World In Peril!
by RukiNonaka
Summary: I suck at writing summaries so....Just R&R. I need at least 4 Reviews before writing up the next chapter. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Digimon 03 or 04! 

Chapter One: Lucemon And the D-Reaper's Nefarious Plot.

Takuya's POV. The Digital World.

He had been walking through the Digital World's many trees, possibly looking for some food for Zoe, J.P., Tomoki, The Two Digimon( A/N: I forgot their names. --.) and himself But, as if on cue, he had no luck. Damnit. What am I going to do now? Fucking…I believe Izumi's gonna cook ME for dinner if I don't find anything. Crud!

Sweatdropping at his thoughts, which were soon to be interrupted, via Two Evil Digimon. He sighed, for what seemed the Tenth time, before his D-Tector beeped, and a Digimon popped up. He couldn't believe what Digimon Popped up, so he readied his D-Tector to For spirit Evolution, but, as he did this, the creature had simply kicked his D-Tector out of his hands.

Crud. I'm cooked. And even before I get the food! Dammit!

He backed off, before the Unknown Digimon sent a kick to his face, sending him down. I tried to open my eyes, but failed to, before the Digimon had his foot on my neck. Dammit, I began. If I were to die here, I would have died an unbrave/fightful death. I soon grabbed my D-Tector, because, surprisingly, it was right beside me. I then slid my Data into the slot and yelled "Execute Spirit Evolution!" and then begun to be surrounded by Data, naked. A/N: What's the deal with that, anyways? Oo;;;) My Digimon Armour surrounding me and being pressed upon me. As I transformed into the Digimon, A smirk crossed my face as the Digimon had clearly sneered before attacking me.

Before the battle even began, it was over.(A/N: Lucemon Vs. Agunimon it's obvious who would win, is it not? XD.) Takuya laid there, on the ground, conscious and barely breathing, but still alive, but barely. He reached up in the air, making a gesture towards the sky, as if wanting to bring it down.

Heh. It's not over yet, Lucemon. We will defeat you. And this time, for real.

A smirk had surpassed the Digimon's lips, before it's figure was shown. It was not Lucemon, but merely, a Copy of him. "Fool. I am not Lucemon, but Lucemon will be resurrected one day." It spoke, before walking away, continuing it's conversation with the D-Reaper.

Takato's POV. The Real World, Matsuki's Bakery.

As I began to wake up, feeling a little groggy after the dream I had last night, my normal Smile faded, before I got out of my bed, leaving it messy, after all, my mother would make it, no doubt. As I walked to the Balcony. (A/N. Strange….I never knew if they had a Balcony or not. So….I'm making his home up as I go. XD.)) I looked up and down the street, as if waiting for some, and sighed, before I ran down stairs, still in my Pajamas, and grabbed my breakfast, eating it as quick as possible. Then my mother's voice rang in my head.

"Takato. Aren't you going to get dressed?". My mother asked. I, being the idiot I was, tilted my head at her question, before realizing I was in my Pajamas.

Ahh, Nuts. I can't be late now, I have to go to school! Crap!

"Bye mom!" I yelled, running outside the door, and stopped at Guilmon's Hideout. "I'll be back, Guilmon. Cannot wait till after school!" I yelled, smiling before I ran past Ruki's house, being the clumsy dumbfuck I was, I tripped, just as Ruki walked out of her house. Smiling Sheepishly, I stood up quickly. "Sorry…."I said to her.

She laughed, while I scratched the back of my head. "Stupid goggle-head." She laughed.

Dammit. I hate when I do that in front of her. I thought, before walking ahead, before I looked back at Guilmon, asking stupid questions to Renamon. Heh. I hope they're having as much fun as I am, right now. I joked to myself, quietly, before I arrived at school. As I ran into the building and into class as hurriedly as possible, I just remembered.

I'm in my Pajamas! Ahhh, nuts!

Today was a bad day for me, for as I walked home, I stopped by Ruki's to say Hi. But, as I walked in, I found it empty. Shrugging, I walked back out, and handed Guilmon, some Guilmon bread I had from the Bakery, while Guilmon was still asking Renamon stupid questions, like "Renamon, Why do you have those gloves on?" And Renamon simply answered with some humor, "Because, I need them so I won't get my hands dirty when I beat up the next Digimon that has to face me." I Just left the bread there for Guilmon to have, before heading home, and walking inside, with an embarrassed look on my face.

"Hello, Mom, dad. I'm home." I smiled, heading up to my bedroom to get dressed, since all and all I had my Pajamas on all day.

Henry's POV. The Street.

As I had begin to walk down the street to talk to Takato about Juri, because in truth, I did like her, but I didn't want Takato to feel bad, so I figured I would talk to him about it first, but, before I could even go any further, the Telephone booth rang and rang. After Three consecutive rings, I walked over to it, and picked it up, a Mysterious man's voice at the end of the Phone Line.

'It's coming.' Was all the voice said before it hung up. "Wait. What's coming? Hello? Hello?" I hung up after that, and before I could think another minute, I walked into the Bakery, and upstairs, to see Takato. "Takato. We need to talk." I stated.

"Alright. What's this about, Henry?" He asked, before I could answer, I thought about the man's Phone Call I received recently and nodded. "I just got a phone call from someone. It wasn't anyone who we knew, but he said 'It's coming'. And then he hung up."

"It's coming? What did he mean by that? Does that mean the Digital World's in danger, or is it a form of kidnapping someone?" Takato had asked, well, more like guessed. I nodded/ "Maybe. Or Perhaps he's just trying to scare us." I said confidently.

Whoo hooo! First chapter Finished! Before I go on, I'll need at least 4 to 5 Reviews! So Please R&R, people so I can update! I'll take my me on this fic also! It's my summer break! -. Oh and this is the first fic of a Seven Part Series!


End file.
